Parashu (Fighter 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: To the Woods Parashu (inner monologue): I finally get a day off and I have to waste it in town. Parashu: Commander, a word? Parashu: Hm? Cafes? Desserts? Don't care about those. Parashu: Cute clothes? Don't want those either. Parashu: Rather be in the forest, training with the axe. Parashu: Can't improve wasting time here. Parashu: Hm? More "girly things"? Parashu: You trying to say Parashu isn't very girlish? Parashu: Okay, point taken. But this is just how Parashu is. Parashu: Besides... Parashu: A warrior doesn't need to be cute. Plenty of time for that after the war. Parashu: Clothes, accessories, they're so artifical. Parashu: True beauty's in nature and natural things. Parashu: But enough talk. Let's go. You're training too, right? She hurried off to the forest, without ever glancing at the boutiques in town. It saddened the commander, who followed behind her anyways. Episode 2: Wild Rose Parashu: This spot'll do. Beautiful trees, bountiful meadow. Perfect for training. Parashu: We can start with practice swings... Wait. Parashu: Sorry, just noticed something. Parashu: See there? It's a wild rose. Love those. Parashu: So beautiful, but it can defend itself with those hidden thorns. Parashu: Elegant, alluring, and strong enough to take care of itself. Parashu: Parashu thinks this is everything a real woman should be! ---- Question 1=''You want to be just as beautiful?'' Parashu Even Parashu thinks about stuff like that, sometimes. |-|Question 2=''You sure you don't care about clothes?'' Parashu Well...not entirely disinterested, no. |-|Question 3=''Bet you'd look cute in some jewelry.'' Parashu: Never worn any, wouldn't look good. ---- Parashu: Th-that's not important now, enough about Parashu! Parashu: Being stronger is all that matters. To make the world a better place. Parashu: Can't do that without getting rid of stuff that's not important. Parashu: Don't need cute things right now. Glamour is real low on the list. Parashu: Rather have power instead of all that. Parashu sounded like she was trying to convince herself, more than anything. Episode 2: Cruel Red Roses Parashu: Listen up. Can't let anything get in the way of achieving your goals. Parashu: Sacrifices need to be made for goals. In Parashu's case, that'd be 'girlishness' Parashu: Don't think so? Beauty can lead to strength? Explain. ---- Question 1=''People always pluck the prettiest roses.'' Parashu But every rose has its thorns. That means.... |-|Question 2=''Enemies attack the weak-looking.'' Parashu Enemies focus on whoever looks weakest? |-|Question 3=''Can't judge a book by its cover, right?'' Parashu: So, true strength can't be told by looks alone? ---- Parashu Understood. Enemies shy away from stronger foes, but drop their guard for frailer ones. Parashu Be cutesy, look weak, lower their guard, then strike! Like the thorns of a wild rose! Parashu Could use this for a new skill, could! Parashu A new attack skill, "Cruel Red Roses"! Through her time with the commander, Parashu felt a new attack skill awaken within her. Parashu Food, then it's back to training! To town! Parashu Hm? Why go back? Parashu (smaller text): Saw some stuff, like to try it on... Clothes, accessories, that kind of stuff. Her cheeks flushed rose red. She was definitely cute, and a new look would suit her. Category:Character Quest